


Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory...(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Animaniacs Podfics [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Fae, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by midas_touch_of_angst, read by me.____If you don't have the proper training, the longer you spend in one world, the more you forget the other. So the longer they stayed in Burbank, the more they forget about Acme Falls. But they remembered bits and pieces- they recalled who they trusted and who they didn't; that they'd come here for a reason, something to do with the fact they felt like the water tower was the closest thing to home they could get; the fact they had a family once, no matter what the studio said.And the fact that it was in their nature to deliver justice through wild magic and hilarious wordplay.[Extention of the Fae!Warners theory, bringing in the canon of the original show, reboot, and Wakko's Wish.]
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animaniacs Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508262) by [midas_touch_of_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midas_touch_of_angst/pseuds/midas_touch_of_angst). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
